Sparks Fly
by ronandhermione113
Summary: A series of moments, set place in the begining chapters of Deathly Hallows. Set to be an 8 chapter story. Pure Ron and Hermione romance


Hey everyone. I know, it's been a while since I wrote a new story. School is starting really soon and I have been preparing for that. But anyways, I planned this story to be about 8 chapters. It takes place from before the beginning of Deathly Hallows and at the end of their stay at number 12. Excuse my grammar or any other errors. Remember to review. This first chapter is set right before Hermione arrives that summer.

Chapter 1- Her Arrival

Ron lay across his bed staring at his plain white ceiling. Today was the day Hermione was to come to the burrow for the remainder of the summer. Every summer he had looked forward to this day. After all he loved Hermione as more than a friend.  
>He was always anxious for her to come to his home. After all the Weasleys weren't the richest of the wizarding families. He loved the way that she loved his house and his family like they were her own. He got up from his bed and got onto his knees so he could reach the small drawer under his bed. He opened it and pulled out his favorite photo. It was taken fifth year, the two of them were sitting close to each other on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, smiling big and clearly happy.<br>This year was going to be different; of course they weren't going to Hogwarts this year. They were going on the hunt for horcruxes. He didn't know what layed ahead of them but at least he would have Hermione with him. In mid thought there was a knock on the door. He layed the picture on his chest and went to open the door. He opened the door and stared for a minute at the person on the other side of the door.  
>"Ron!" Hermione shouted launching herself at him. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a strangling hug. He held her there for a minute until he ran out of air and had to abort the bone crushing grip.<br>"Need- air" He gasped. She let go and stared at him. "Hermione, when did you get here?" he asked.  
>"Just a few minutes ago actually, I went to out my stuff in Ginny's room and then came up here to see you." She said, smiling. He blushed and hugged her again. She hugged him back and pulled away, surprising him with a small kiss on the cheek. His blush deepened and she sat on his bed. Hermione Granger in his bed was something he could get used too.<br>"I missed you this summer." Ron said in a very low tone.  
>"I missed you too Ron." She said in a serious tone. "Even though school just got out two weeks ago, and we have been writing." She giggled. He loved seeing her so happy.<br>"Well, you can't blame me for missing my best friend can you?" he smiled.  
>"No, I know how you feel. I have been missing Harry too." She giggled. He stared at her with wide eyes. Her brown eyes melted into his blue ones.<br>"Only joking, I love you both." She said leaning her head back. Her brown hair was tied back into a pony tail and she was gorgeous.  
>"Although, Harry is much more handsome, and he can play quiddich, and oh yeah he's the chosen one." She laughed. He was hoping she was only joking, although all her reasons were things that made Harry better than him. She ruffled his hair and smiled. "Again, I'm just kidding. You are very handsome Ronald Weasley, you are the best Quiddich player I know, and you may not be the chosen one but you are Ron Weasley; sweet, loving, ginger best friend." He blushed the deepest shade of red he had ever seen and he grabbed her hands. She smiled and blushed.<br>"And you are Hermione Granger; my smart, gorgeous, very over protective best friend. She smiled and he smiled back at her. He didn't expect her to tackle him on the bed. She hit him with the pillow. But of course, he was much stronger than her and he took her hands and flipped her over so he was on top of her, gripping her wrists.  
>"Not so fast Granger." He said while she was trying to fight him off her. He laughed and she had a pouty look on her face.<br>"I am not over protective!" She laughed. He released her wrists and let her sit up. She was slightly flushed and she had a huge smile on her face.  
>"Don't be so sure about that." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. Their bodies were almost touching. He could feel the heat coming from her body. Still holding her hand, he swung around toward the door and pulled her in that direction. She let go of his hand and put her arm around her shoulder and he put his around her waist and they walked downstairs. The air smelled like his moms cooking, and everyone was doing their own things. His mom was in the kitchen cooking and talking to his dad who was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny was playing with her pygmy puff in the sitting room floor. And Fred and George were sitting on the couch reviewing a piece of paper with a new invention on it. He looked at her and she was smiling. They walked down the last stair and it creaked loudly causing heads to turn. His mom smiled at him and so did Ginny, but Fred and George's eyes go straight to where their arms were.<br>"It's about time Ronnie." Said Fred, pointing to their arms. Ron and Hermione blushed and let go of each other.  
>"You can say that again Fred. I mean it's not a surprise or anything, Ron can't stop talking about how pretty and smart you are Hermione. "Said George. Ron blushed harder and opened his mouth to reply but he just turned away and fast walked back to his room. Hermione shot the twins a look and followed Ron. She opened his door and found him lying in his bed. She went and sat on the end of the bed and put her hand on his leg.<br>"I'm sorry Hermione." He began as he looked up from his pillow.  
>"For what?" she asked, staring at Ron.<br>"For Fred and George, I'm sorry if they embarrassed you." He said, looking into her eyed deeply.  
>"Ron, I wouldn't be embarrassed to be with you. And that's what they were getting at." She said, he smiled and grabbed hold of her hands. "Don't let it get to you."<br>"I know I shouldn't, I just don't like anyone to mess with you." He said protectively.  
>"I've learned." She giggled. "Now c'mon I think dinners ready" she said, getting up from the bed.<br>"I'll meet you down there." He said. She bent down to him and kissed him on the cheek again.  
>"Thanks, I needed that." He said, blushing. She nodded and walked out the door. Later that night after dinner Ron showered and walked outside to the campfire where Hermione sat on a chair clearly lost in a book. He smiled to himself; he loved the way she always read to get her mind off things. He clutched the picture he was looking at earlier in his hand and walked over to her.<br>"Hey" she said lowly, putting the bookmark in her book and putting it down. She patted the spot next to her. "Sit." He sat next to her and took her hand, opening it and putting the picture in her palm and closing her fingers around it.  
>"What's this?" she asked opening her fingers again and unfolding the picture. When she saw it she smiled and pulled their faces together, so their cheeks were touching.<br>"This is my favorite. I have my own copy, it used to hang in my room but since I had to leave I brought it with me. "She grabbed the locket that was hanging around her neck and showed him what was inside. It was the picture. He smiled.  
>"It will always be close to my heart now." She said gently, taking her hand and running it through his wet ginger locks.<br>"Do you think we will live through this war?" He asked.  
>"I hope so. There are so many things I need to do."<br>"like what?" he saw her blush.  
>"I don't know, like getting married, and having kids." He hoped that it would be their kids.<br>"Me to, I mean I want to do those things too. " He replied. She smiled at moved her hand so it was gently stroking his cheek. His heart pounded loudly, he hoped she couldn't hear it.  
>"Wait here." He said quickly getting up and running towards the house. Hermione smiled as she watched him run inside. He quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed a blanket from his room and ran back down the stairs and into the yard where he met Hermione by the fire again. He spread the blanket out on a patch of grass and sat down, patting the spot next to him. She got up and sat down close to him.<br>"Look at that." He said as he pointed towards the clear starry night sky. He watched her face light up.  
>"I love it here. Everything is so perfect. You don't see a sight like that in the city." She said leaning into him, taking her hand.<br>"Wow, I'm so embarrassed about my house. You and Harry are the only friends that have ever come here." He said looking down.  
>"Why? I love it here. I look forward to coming here all summer." She smiled.<br>"Well, we aren't the richest wizards and well we don't have the most updated stuff." He sighed and she looked at him.  
>"So, I don't care about money. I love your house and I love you and your family. I would give up my life just to live here with your family. I mean it's not all about money, it's about love, and you family has a lot of it." Her words touched his heart. They both layed down and looked right up at the sky.<br>"Thanks Hermione, It means a lot. But sometimes I really do feel like a blood traitor."  
>"Don't listen to what Draco has to say about you. I mean you may be pureblood but you don't act like any of the others, and I like that about your family."<br>"I get really mad when Draco calls you a mud blood you know."  
>"So I've seen." She laughed.<br>"There's a lot you haven't seen." She was only around for a few of his fits when someone talked about Hermione badly.  
>"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up and staring at him.<br>"Well, Do you remember that time Seamus got a black eye and he told people he was playing Quiddich?"  
>"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"<br>"Well, that was me. He was talking about you inappropriately and he was making fun of you. I was sitting in my bed and he said something and it pissed me off, so I jumped out of bed and nailed him in the face." He had never told anyone this before. No one knew other than the people that were there.  
>"Oh my god Ron! Why did you punch him? You could have gotten in trouble."<br>"Hermione, I care about you too much to just sit there and have someone say such nasty things about you." He said his voice getting angrier by the sentence. She hugged him and whispered in his ear-  
>"You don't need to do that Ron. I don't care what anyone says about me." He shook his head.<br>"I have to defend your honor Hermione. You don't understand."  
>"I love you so much Ron." She said hugging him tighter.<br>"I love you too Hermione." He said back. He was hoping she meant love- love but he doubted it. He knew she meant as a friend.  
>"Your hair smells so good." She laughed.<br>"You think?" he said, never really thinking about his hair as being good smelling.  
>"It smells like… you." She didn't know how to describe it. Last year that was the fourth thing she had smelled in the love potion; freshly mowed grass- the smell the burrow had, new parchment- how she had always helped Ron with his homework, Spearmint toothpaste- Ron always smelled like his toothpaste, and finally the smell of his hair- the sweaty yet soapy smell. She loved it. She also loved the way he smelled after a Quiddich game.<br>"Well thanks." He laughed she giggled and stood up. He stood up too, grabbed the blanket and quickly folded it. He held out his arms for a hug and she jumped in his arms. He tightly held her; the two of them were slowly rocking in place. He didn't want to move, he could stay here forever. She let go and stood on her tiptoes to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek. When she released he gave her a kiss on the cheek in return. She smiled and walked back towards the house. She was thinking about how perfect they fit into each other, and how much emotion was in just a simple kiss on the cheek. She knew he was the one. That night he lay in bed thinking about the same things she was thinking of. He loved the day when she arrived.

********************************************************************************  
>Well that's the end of chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be here before you know it!<p> 


End file.
